1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dilatation balloon assembly and particularly to a novel improvement in variable distention angioplasty balloon assembly.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Heretofore various angioplasty balloon assemblies have been proposed. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,045,677 F. J. Wallace 4,994,033 Shockey, et al. ______________________________________
The Wallace U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,677, discloses a balloon catheter adapted for insertion into a body cavity, such as a bladder, that includes two balloon portions integral with a catheter and having a tube extending over the balloon portions and cemented at opposite ends and to a shaft of the catheter.
The Shockey et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,033, discloses an intravascular drug delivery dilatation catheter including an inner expander member having micropores therethrough and an outer expander member also having micropores therethrough.